


asterism

by lee_dongmins



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Eventual Romance, M/M, will update relationships as i go on, will update tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: The last thing he sees are the stars shining outside his window, and Sanha thinks to himself that maybe Hogwarts doesn't have to feel so far from home; maybe it will actually begin to feel like home, a second home.





	asterism

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was born out of a late night talk with  @cigarettes-and-plastic-hearts  on tumblr about an astro hogwarts au so please enjoy!

* * *

It’s the beginning of his first year and Sanha’s hands are shaking as he climbs aboard the Hogwarts Express. He can see his parents in his peripheral vision, standing proudly and waiting for him to board the train to the place he’d been dreaming of going ever since he was old enough to understand it. 

Sanha is nearly as excited as he is nervous, stomaching twisting and palms sweating. It’s not that he’s scared of Hogwarts specifically. No, Sanha has no fear of the place itself, knowing it’s arguably _the_ safest place for any wizard and, due to stories from his mother and eldest brothers, also knows it’s incredible. More specifically, he’s worried that he won’t have any friends, that he’ll be placed in a house he doesn't like, or that he’ll fail all of his classes and be kicked out of school; he does _not_ want any of those things to happen. 

It doesn't help that he'll be the only one in his family at Hogwarts for the next seven years. His eldest brother had graduated a few years earlier and the brother closest in age to himself had not received the magical status of their mother.

Sanha felt guilty about attending Hogwarts, and leaving his brother behind, knowing how much it upset him that he had been born a Squib. Sometimes, especially when he was younger, Sanha had wished that his brother would somehow begin showing signs of magic. But when his eleventh birthday had come and gone without receiving a Hogwarts letter, all his hope had been lost. 

He wasn’t ashamed of his brother, Sanha’s father was a muggle and also had no magical abilities, and he had no problems with sharing his family’s status; he just felt _bad_ for him. Bad that he couldn't attend Hogwarts like the rest of his siblings, bad that he wasn't able to experience the wizard world the same ways Sanha was, and bad that he couldn't perform magic.

Sanha realizes he’s been standing in the aisle of the train far too long when someone behind him huffs loudly, “Hurry it up, kid.” 

His eyes widen and he struggles to move his trunk and the small box which held his toad. The person behind him huffs again, looking about ready to push Sanha out of the way. He tries to move quicker, only resulting in fumbling more and being worse off than he had been in the first place. The student behind Sanha begins pushing against his back, trying to force him forward but to no avail. 

Just when he thinks the boy behind him might say something _much_ worse than hurry it up, another boy already dressed in their robes with a scarlet badge glinting on their chest walks up to the two. 

“Is there a problem here?” He squints his eyes at the extremely rude student pestering Sanha, causing the other boy to stop what he had been doing. 

“Uhh, no, there’s no problem… I’m going to go find a compartment to sit in." The boy, who hadn't been carrying a trunk or pet immediately scurries off in the opposite direction down the corridor, causing the person who had defended Sanha to shake his head. 

“I’ll give you a hand.” He reaches down to pick up the other end of Sanha’s trunk and assist him with moving it into the compartment a few steps away. Sitting in the compartment is two other boys, both who also look to be older than Sanha. 

They place his trunk in the corner of the compartment, next to the others already placed there. The boy smiles widely at him, “I’m Kim Myungjun! I’m Head Boy in Gryffindor this year! I’m sorry that guy was being so rude, some students just like to pick on the first years for some reason.” 

Sanha smiles back, surprised at the immediate change in the boys- Myungjun’s- demeanour once the bright smile takes over his features. “That’s okay. Thanks by the way, I really appreciate you helping me.” 

“Well, that's my job.” Myungjun giggles and Sanha is shocked at the sound, not expecting such a hearty and genuine laugh to come from him. 

“I’m Yoon Sanha, I’m,” he scratches his head, “I’m obviously a first year.” 

The introduction causes the other boys in the compartment to look up, finally paying attention to what’s occurring right next to them. “I’ll introduce you to the guys! Or at least the guys that are here right now.” He pauses for a moment before continuing, “This is Lee Dongmin.” 

Sanha puts his focus on the other people in the compartment for the first time, a little shocked at the faces staring back at him. The prettiest boy, scratch that, person, Sanha had ever seen stares back at him with a warm smile, “It’s Sanha, right?” 

When Sanha nods, he continues, “Like Myungjun said, I’m Dongmin, I’m a fourth year in Ravenclaw.” 

Sanha smiles, excitedly beginning to ramble now that he’s feeling a little more comfortable, “Ravenclaw?? Isn’t that like the _super_ smart house?!?” 

Dongmin laughs at him along with Myungjun and the other boy in the compartment, “I don’t know if I’d say we’re the smart house, everyone at Hogwarts is smart. I will say we put a lot of focus, emphasis and pride on our wit and intelligence and think learning is very important.” 

Sanha scrunches his nose, “That doesn't sound as fun as super smart house.” 

The other boy in the compartment laughs loudly as Dongmin flushes red, “I like him already, Myungjun! Where did you find this one??” 

Sanha feels his cheeks heat up, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had spoken like that to Dongmin. Dongmin is technically still a _stranger;_ they hadn't really even become acquaintances yet and here Sanha was, making sarcastic remarks to him without thinking. The fear he has of not making friends flashes across his mind again and he quickly apologizes. 

The boy who had laughed reassures Sanha that he need not apologize, and this is when he notices that this boy is also already in his robes. He furrows his eyebrows, “Are you also Head Boy??” 

The boy laughs, “God no, do I look that _old_? I’m Park Jinwoo, I’m only in fifth year… I’m a Prefect in Hufflepuff.” 

Sanha’s eyes widen in realization, “My older brother was a prefect! And my mom was too when she went to Hogwarts.” 

Jinwoo smiles at him, “That’s very cool, being a Prefect is a great accomplishment! What about your dad?” 

Sanha digs his teeth into his bottom lip, “My dad?” 

Jinwoo nods encouragingly, Myungjun nodding along as well. “My dad is a muggle, he never went to Hogwarts.” 

Sanha isn't ashamed of his father being a muggle. He’s worried about how _other_ people might react to his father being a muggle. He had heard terrible stories from his mother about when she went to school and the treatment of those who weren't “pure bloods," and even stories from his brothers about people being called  _mudbloods._ Quite frankly, it all scared Sanha, and his blood status, though not bad in his eyes, was horrible to some.

So he braces himself, expecting a worse which never comes. Jinwoo continues smiling, “That’s cool too! I’m a muggle born!” 

“ _Really_?” 

Sanha doesn't mean to sound rude, and he immediately realizes that his question might come across as such, “I’m sorry, oh my goodness I’ve already said that so many times but I really am sorry, I didn't _mean_ to ask you that in that way.” 

He would continue rambling if Jinwoo hadn't cut him off, “Sanha, it’s fine; don’t worry about it. I know you didn't mean it in a bad way, but yes I really am a muggle born. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a teacher!” 

He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before sitting down on the opposite end of the compartment, directly next to the window. Myungjun is still mostly standing outside when two boys shove him from behind. 

He turns around, likely to chastise them, but abruptly stops when he sees who it is. “I hate you guys.” 

Two boys who look a little closer to Sanha’s age squeeze by Myungjun into the compartment and begin putting their stuff down, saying hi to both Jinwoo and Dongmin before finally noticing the stranger leaning against the window. 

The taller of the two sits down next to Dongmin, nearly on top of him as if they need to squish despite all the room there is. Sanha notices that the other three laugh at their behaviour before Jinwoo and Myungjun simultaneously speak up, “Bin, Minhyuk, this is Yoon Sanha.” 

Sanha smiles sheepishly, disliking the amount of attention currently on him. He discerns that the one sitting next to Dongmin is Bin and the one still standing is Minhyuk. 

Both of them smile back at Sanha, Bin speaking first, “I don't know if these guys have said anything about us yet but if they have then it’s not true.” 

Sanha giggles, a high pitched sound which coaxes laughs from everyone else too, before replying, “No I haven't heard anything about you guys.” 

“Ouch," Minhyuk picks up, “You would think they might mention their coolest friends if they were trying to impress someone.” 

Myungjun scoffs, “What makes you think you're our coolest friends?” 

“Why would you not want to brag about knowing the star Chaser for Slytherin?” 

Sanha perks up at Bin’s statement, “You play Quidditch?” 

Bin smiles proudly, "Yeah! Or rather, I did last year; I can't imagine I'll be replaced though, I was the team's best Chaser last year!" 

"It'll suck for you when I take over the spotlight this year with my stellar skills at Seeker," Minhyuk teases, lightly pushing Bin's shoulder, shoving him further into Dongmin's side. 

"Hey! Watch it Rocky, I'm trying to read," the latter says, readjusting the book in his hands so he can see it better. 

Just as Sanha opens his mouth to question who Rocky was exactly, the train sounds it’s whistle, signalling that it would be pulling out momentarily. 

Sanha quickly presses his hands to the glass of the window, searching for his parents in the crowd of people. In the excitement of meeting all of Myungjun's friends, he had forgotten that he would be  _leaving_ soon. He spots them standing where he'd left them and waves, cheeks turning crimson when his mother blows him a kiss. 

Tears well up in his eyes and he tries not to let any of his new friends see. He's going to miss his home, his pale blue bedroom in the back right corner of the second floor, the backyard where he'd spent countless evenings looking up at the stars, and even the living room, where he had heard stories about the First and Second Wizarding Wars, The Tales of Beetle the Bard, and countless other stories from his parents and brothers. 

Sanha takes a few deep breaths, trying his hardest to keep them from slipping down his cheeks as the Hogwarts Express pulls away from Platform 9¾. As the train pulls farther and farther away from King's Cross, Sanha remains with his nose pressed against the window, staring behind them. It takes Jinwoo's gentle hands on his shoulders to pry him away, and only after his parents are long gone from his view does he finally sit down in his seat again. 

No one says anything to him, all understanding the sadness pulling at his heart out of their own experience. Bin is the first one to break the silence, interrupting it to tell Sanha the story of how Minhyuk got his nickname, Rocky. 

Sanha laughs loudly with the other boys as he finds out about Minhyuk attempting to transfigure a match to a needle and accidentally changing it into a rock, hence the nickname Rocky. 

A little while into the train ride, a woman comes around with a cart of sweets and Sanha takes out a few Sickles, buying a Chocolate Frog and some Pumpkin Pasties. 

He opens the sweets eagerly, squeaking in excitement when he sees his Chocolate Frog card, "Guys, I got a Harry Potter card!!" 

"You didn't have one before?" Minhyuk leans over Sanha's shoulder, now moved to sit beside him after Myungjun and Jinwoo left for the Prefects compartment. 

"My brother did but he would never give me it. I have a Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger at home! Harry was the only one of the Golden Trio I was missing." 

Dongmin and Bin ignore the two completely, Dongmin still with his head in his book and Bin fast asleep with his head resting in Dongmin's lap. 

The second half of the train ride is a blur of laughing, getting to know Minhyuk, and changing into his school robes. He then anxiously separates from his new friends to cross the lake with his fellow first years. Sanha briefly meets Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds and gamekeeper at Hogwarts and instantly loves him; his personality and caring aura immediately drawing Sanha in. 

He also meets a few of his classmates, other first years, but feels no connection to them like he'd had with the group of boys he'd met on the train. Sanha shuffles through the castle slowly with the other first years to wait outside the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.  

He's definitely nervous to be sorted. It's not that his family had all belonged to a certain house like some people, or even that he _wanted_ to be put in a certain house. It was more that he _didn't_ want to be put in a certain house, with that house being Slytherin. Not that he thought all Slytherins were evil or bad, or even that he was afraid of them. 

Minhyuk and Bin were both Slytherins and he knew they were good people. He was just scared of what  _could_ be, of the evil that  _could_ remain in that house despite it supposedly being long defeated. Sure, he didn't expect himself to be a great and powerful wizard like Albus Dumbledore had been, or to be an evil wizard like You Know Who had been, or even to be the unlikely hero like Harry Potter and his friends had been. Sanha just wanted to be  _Sanha,_ and with that came not wanting to be in Slytherin. 

As the first years are marched into the Great Hall amidst the clapping of their fellow students, Sanha can only focus on the sound of his heartbeat in his ears and of his feet hitting the floor as he follows the mass of first years to the front of the room. 

Sanha's mother had been a Hufflepuff, and his eldest brother had been a Gryffindor. Sanha isn't sure where he should go, or which house suits his personality best. He's loyal and hard working, but he's not necessarily Hufflepuff loyal and hard working. He's also smart and creative, but he's not sure he's Ravenclaw smart and creative. He would even consider himself to be brave and confident, but he's not sure he considers himself to be Gryffindor brave and confident. 

Sanha hasn't yet realized that the houses aren't exact measures of this or that, and it takes a while for him to realize that. For now though, he stands in line, waiting for his name to be called and dreading the possible outcomes. When his name is finally called, one of the very last students to be standing and waiting, Sanha walks on shaky legs to the stool. 

He sits down, feet barely grazing the floor as his 11 year old body is unfortunate enough to have not provided him with a growth spurt just yet. The hat is dropped over his eyes and the hall fades into black. 

 _"Well I can definitely tell you don't want to be a Slytherin,"_ Sanha jumps when the hat begins talking lowly,  _"And Slytherin isn't for you so that works in your favour."_

He nearly sighs in relief but before he can, the hat continues,  _"I see potential for you in Ravenclaw, you've got a good brain... And also some in Hufflepuff, your virtues are very well directed... I can't deny the argument for Gryffindor though, you definitely have what it takes to be sorted there."_

Sanha holds his breath as the hat pauses, afraid his worst fear has come true, that he doesn't fit into any house, that whatever house he's put in won't be right for him. Finally after what feels like years and was likely only 30 seconds, the hat yells,  _"Gryffindor!"_

Sanha feels the hat sliding off his forehead and hears the cheers of his house. His feet don't move in the direction of the table until he spots Myungjun smiling and waving him over, causing a smile to break out on his own face as well. 

"Well done, Sanha!" Myungjun slides down the bench to make room for the first year beside him, each of them listening intently throughout Headmistress McGonagall's words before food appears on the tables in front of them. 

Sanha piles as much as he can fit onto his plate, and when he's finished it all, adds some more. He eats and drinks and chats with Myungjun and some of his fellow Gryffindors until he's full, eyes beginning to droop and body feeling ready to lay down and sleep. 

"The speech is nearly done, and then it'll be up to the dormitories to sleep for classes and likes tomorrow," Myungjun leans down to whisper in Sanha's ear, smiling down at the younger boy. 

Sanha nods in response, a yawn slipping past his lips as the speech finally  _does_ finish and they're allowed to head back.

After climbing all the way to Gryffindor tower, getting past the portrait of the Fat Lady, and climbing up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, Sanha is ready to fall asleep still in his robes. 

He haphazardly changes into his night clothes, not even bothering to fold his robes for the next day, and climbs into the four poster bed which he had claimed as his own. 

The last thing he sees are the stars shining outside the windows in the dormitories, and Sanha thinks to himself that maybe Hogwarts doesn't have to feel so far from home; maybe it will actually begin to feel _like_ home, a second home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked that! chapter 2 likely very soon bc i've already been working on parts of it! as usual, you can find me on tumblr at  @lee-dongminhyuk ! :)


End file.
